Sentimental Troubles
by Klaine.KabbyandMe
Summary: La vie n'est pas toujours telle qu'on pourrait l'attendre, des choix sont durs à faire mais ils sont essentiels pour notre futur Bonheur. Que fera Chris lorsqu'il aura compris cela ? Quel tournant va-t-il prendre ? CRISSCOLFER!FIC Le contenu y sera naturellement fictif, mais on ne le répétera jamais assez.
1. Chapter 1

_Oui je suis clairement une revenante, pour tout vous dire, je ne lisais plus du tout de fanfictions cette année et puis j'ai enfin fini Glee (Ouais le choc des titans quoi) Et me revoilà :D J'ai décidé d'écrire une Crisscolfer, en espérant qu'elle ne sera pas retirée. Vous pourrez toujours la suivre sur mon blog (voir Profil)_

 _Disclaimer :Je rappelle que tout cela est purement fictif, leur réelle vie privée ne nous regarde absolument pas et ce que vous lirez sort de mon imagination._

 _Bonne lecture :)_

15 juin 2015

Cela faisait maintenant 2 mois que Chris avait terminé glee. Et l'absence de chant et de tournage lui manquait énormément Bien sûr il était énormément content de pouvoir profiter de sa famille et ses amis d'enfance comme il n'avait pas pu le faire depuis longtemps et il voyait encore ses amis de la série mais ce n'était plus pareil. Il n'avait plus ce sentiment d'excitation ou de stress à l'idée de tourner une nouvelle scène avec Darren ou Lea, ayant appris avec le temps que les gleeks avaient tellement d'influence sur les auteurs que la série en était devenue idéaliste au possible, mais c'était ça qui le mettait de bonne humeur le matin, savoir qu'il y avait au moins un endroit où tout était possible.

POV Chris.

Il est 9h, je suis levée depuis 1h et je m'ennuie. C'est un peu bête de penser, je le sais bien, mais le fait de rien faire m'énerve. J'ai terminé il y a quelque temps la quatrième tome de mon bébé et j'avais déjà ressenti un grand vide. Sans Glee c'est la même chose. Mais je viens en plus de réaliser que ce n'était pas un ennui de vacances mais bien un ennui de vide. Je ne dis pas que je suis rien sans glee, ne nous méprenons pas.

Mais incarner pendant 6 ans un personnage haut en couleur, plus tétu et pince sans rire comme je ne pourrais sans doute jamais l'être, mais je le trouvais amusant à interpréter, et il me permettait de pouvoir montrer toute une palette d'émotions en un seul épisode. Enfin bref, maintenant je m'ennuie. Ma vie n'est pas aussi palpitante, j'ai un chat qui dort toute la journée, un chien qui lèche mes affaires sales et un compagnon. Non mon compagnon ne lèche pas mes affaires sales, je vous assure. Lui aussi n'a pas une vie très trépidante, travail-manger-dodo. Et nous n'avons que 25 ans. Je sortais plus quand j'étais sur glee, ça ne lui plaisait pas et il disait qu'on avait plus de temps pour nous. Ça fait 2 mois que nous avons beaucoup trop de temps et je ne sais pas si c'est mieux finalement pour nous deux.

Lorsque j'étais sur glee, je prenais du plaisir à retrouver quelqu'un qui ne faisait pas partie de la série, parler de ce qu'il faisait au travail, maintenant l'entendre parler de ce qu'il fait n'est plus aussi excitant. C'est pourquoi je fuis souvent nos dîners du soir pour retrouver Lea ou Diana, Jenna, Kevin, Chord, Ashley, ou Darren. Ce dernier est la bête noire de William. Combien de fois ai-je du lui répéter que oui nous nous entendions très bien, oui la plupart de nos amis nous voyait ensemble, que nos personnages se sont mariés dans la série, mais non ça ne veut pas dire que j'étais fou amoureux de lui, j'avais déjà un copain et c'était lui, merci bien !

Depuis presque 5 ans que nous sommes ensemble, j'avais ressenti un brin de remise en question sur moi-même. Après tout, si lui une personne amoureuse de moi et me connaissant intimant, pensait que je ne jouais pas quand Kurt disait qu'il aimait Blaine, quel est ma place en tant qu'acteur si je ne faisais qu'assouvir des fantasmes inconscients grâce à mon personnage, ce n'était plus vraiment du jeu alors.

Oui enfin il est maintenant 9h30 et je n'ai toujours rien trouvé pour combler mon ennui. Manger serait une très mauvaise idée, je ne fais plus autant de sport qu'avant. Réveiller mon partenaire juste à côté de moi serait également une mauvaise idée, cela fait deux semaines qu'il me fait la grève du sexe, cela permettra, d'après lui, de mieux se retrouver lors de notre prochaine dispute, et c'est dans ces moments-là d'ailleurs qu'on remerciera ma peau de marquer autant...Traîtresse. Et dire que j'ai refusé à Ashley une virée à Los Angeles car je voulais méditer chez moi. Je suis réellement un crétin. Il faudrait que je propose à Lea quelque chose... Oui faisons donc ça.

De Chris :

« Hey sweetheart ! Comment ça va ? As-tu passé un bon WE à NY ? Je ne sais pas si tu es déjà rentrée mais est-ce que tu serais libre pour faire un truc cet après-midi ? J'ai bien envie de te voir, Love u ! »

Oh oui ce n'est pas une superbe entrée en matière mais ça fera largement l'affaire ! Elle doit faire son sport à cette heure-ci, elle m'a d'ailleurs souvent proposé de la rejoindre mais elle court bien trop vite pour moi. Une vraie pile électrique !

De Lea :

« Oh honey, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas eu de nouvelles ! Je suis effectivement rentrée de NY, il faut que je te raconte ! Mais tu as raison j'ai bien envie de te voir également, tu veux que je passe te chercher en fin de matinée pour qu'on aille se manger une petite salade quelque part ? Love u too! »

De Chris :

« Hum ça me paraît parfait, William doit partir travailler dans peu de temps, après je suis libre comme l'air ! »

De Lea :

« D'accord c'est noté, à bientôt ! Xoxo »

Hum voici une affaire rondement menée. Bon essayons donc de fermer les yeux deux minutes...

Fin du POV Chris.

À peine Chris avait-il fermer les yeux que William posait ses yeux ensommeillés sur le visage paisible de Chris. Bon dieu qu'il était beau, il entreprit donc de l'embrasser dans le cou... Ce qui fit sursauté Chris.

\- Will, à peine réveillé et tu es déjà sur moi ? Rit-il.

\- Oh mais Chris, tu sais très bien que je ne peux résister à ton charme... Will continuait d'embrasser le cou de Chris, bien décidé à le faire réagir un petit peu.

\- Je croyais qu'il fallait gardait ça pour nos post disputes ? Sourit Chris.

\- J'aimerais bien mais j'arrive pas à... Au fait quelle heure est-il ? S'exclama William en relevant brusquement la tête.

\- Il doit être presque 10h... Attends c'est quoi cette tête horrifié, tu ne peux plus faire l'amour avec moi après 10h sinon tu seras transformé en citrouille ? Sourit Chris d'un air narquois.

\- Oh ne dis pas de bêtise, tu sais très bien que je peux faire l'amour quand je veux et où je veux avec toi. Mais là maintenant je pense qu'il va falloir que je me bouge le cul, arrête de rigoler ! S'exclama William faussement outré.

\- D'accord, Chris se laissa tomber sur le lit, vas-y mon preux chevalier, galope jusqu'à ton travail avant que tu ne te fasses virer par le vilain roi... Tu es sûr que « être resté prisonnier des les griffes du dragon Christopher » ne serait pas une bonne excuse ?Rit Chris.

\- Oh tu ne payes rien pour attendre... William sourit, embrassa bruyamment Chris et se précipita vers la salle de bain.

Bon l'avantage c'est que maintenant il avait quelque chose à faire...

\- Will ? Tu veux que je te prépare une termos de Café pour le boulot ? Cria Chris à travers la porte.

\- Ce serait adorable de ta part mon cœur ! Répondit William.

Il buvait énormément de café et savait que William en était également très friand. En parlant de friand, il devait bien en rester un ou deux de sa fournée d'hier, Ah parfait. Un bon quart d'heure plus tard, William sortit de la salle de bain. Il était en retard de seulement quelque minutes mais c'était déjà énorme pour lui.

\- Bon merci bébé pour tout ce que tu m'as préparé, passe une bonne journée, bisous je t'aime ! Dit William en embrassant Chris sur la joue et en se précipitant vers la porte d'entrée.

\- Bonne journée à toi aussi, ne va pas trop vite sur la route ! Sourit Chris en voyant partir son ami.

C'est décidé, en attendant Lea, il allait faire du sport !

C'est environ une heure après, qu'il se dirigea, tout suant, dans sa salle de bain. C'est vrai que ça faisait énormément de bien de se vider la tête et de prendre une bonne douche pour bien commencer la journée. Il était maintenant 11h passé et l'idée de commencer un nouveau livre lui trotta l'esprit. Bon d'accord, il posa la main sur le seigneur des anneaux qu'il avait déjà bien assez lu mais il ne faut pas changer les équipes qui gagnent !

 _Ohoh ! Voilà :) Alors verdict ? N'ayez crainte, the next chapter is coming soon._

 _Bisous !_


	2. Chapter 2

_Oh mais oui je n'ai pas perdu mon temps, voici déjà le deuxième chapitre ! :D_

 _Je rappelle que tout cela est purement fictif, leur réelle vie privée ne nous regarde absolument pas et ce que vous lirez sort de mon imagination._

 _Bonne lecture :)_

 _Fin du premier chapitre :_

 _"C'est environ une heure après, qu'il se dirigea, tout suant, dans sa salle de bain. C'est vrai que ça faisait énormément de bien de se vider la tête et de prendre une bonne douche pour bien commencer la journée. Il était maintenant 11h passé et l'idée de commencer un nouveau livre lui trotta l'esprit. Bon d'accord, il posa la main sur le seigneur des anneaux qu'il avait déjà bien assez lu mais il ne faut pas changer les équipes qui gagnent !"_

Tolkien n'eut pas le temps de décrire la comté et Gandalf n'a même pas eu le temps de venir chercher Frodon que Lea était déjà arrivée. Oui c'était marrant de passer d'un hobbit à Lea.

Chris entendit la sonnette de la maison retentir, il posa donc son livre sur le canapé et alla ouvrir la porte d'entrée, qui à peine ouverte laissa entrer une tornade brune qui se nicha directement dans les bras de Chris.

\- Oh Chris, comme ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas vu ! Tu m'as tellement manqué ! Sourit Lea.

\- Moi aussi tu m'as manqué, mais ça fait seulement une semaine qu'on ne s'est pas vu !Répondit en riant Chris. Passant un bras sur la taille de Lea, il lui sourit tendrement.

\- Bon, ne restons pas ici à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux ! Comment ça va depuis la dernière fois ? Dit-elle en allant se poser sur le canapé.

\- Hum ça va... J'essaye de gérer mon trop plein de temps libre comme je peux, j'ai des interviews et des séances de dédicaces qui m'aident bien aussi, répondit calmement Chris.

\- Oui, tu as envie de bouger quoi, Sourit Lea, je comprends ça, même si je reprends dans même pas une semaine le tournage de la nouvelle série de Ryan... Je me suis ennuyée avant ce Week-End, Matt était parti pour une virée avec des amis et je me retrouvais toute seule... Enfin, bon il ne faudrait pas trop qu'on tarde si on veut arriver de bonne heure pour manger.

C'est ainsi que Chris et Lea partirent manger. Le trajet n'était pas tellement long et il y avait bien assez de chansons dans l'iPhone de Lea pour l'empêcher de tout déballer ses potins avant d'être attablée pour manger. Il faisait chaud et les deux amis décidèrent de manger leur salade en terrasse, heureusement que les terrasses mettaient toujours des parasols à disposition, Chris avait l'impression d'avoir pris des coups de soleil rien que pendant le trajet. Après avoir commandé, Chris posa ses yeux sur Lea qui semblait toute joyeuse.

\- Bon tu as le feu vert, raconte-moi donc au combien ton WE à NY était palpitant et cool,Sourit Chris, bien conscient qu'il n'en fallait pas plus pour la faire parler.

\- Oh Chris tu aurais tellement du venir ! On s'est fait une soirée avec Diana, John et...Commença Lea, joyeusement.

\- S'il te plaît, ne me rappelle pas que tu t'es amusée, ça me déprime... ça m'a tellement embêté de ne pas venir, j'en ai tellement voulu à Will pour ça, souffla Chris.

En effet, Chris devait se rendre à NY pour revoir ses amis, mais en précisant à Will qu'il aimerait s'y rendre tout seul pour profiter de ses amis et qu'il s'embêterait, celui-ci a tout simplement fait la tête et a dit qu'il détestait passer après ses amis, que c'était toujours pareil, en bref Chris a fini par capituler et rester sur la côte Californienne pour prouver à Will qu'il ne s'en foutait pas de lui, ouais c'était bête.

\- Ah mais parle-lui ! Cela fait 1 an qu'il se fait une fixette sur ton entourage, tu ne peux pas te laisser faire... Reprit Lea, Ecoute, je sais qu'il est adorable, et que vous êtes ensemble depuis longtemps mais NY c'était pas pareil sans toi ce WE et tu nous a TOUS manqué, oui tous Chris. Sourit-elle.

\- Il ne comprend juste pas le fait que j'ai des amis adorables et que j'y sois addict... Lea, je sais que je devrais pas me laisser faire, mais c'est pas facile, il me prend par les sentiments, je me sens coupable d'avoir envie de faire plein de trucs sans lui, des trucs qu'il ne comprend pas ! Soupira Chris, Enfin passons, vous avez fait quoi d'autre ?

\- Chris, tu vas me tuer mais on est allé voir Hedwig and the Angry Inch pour voir Darren, il était déçu que tu ais été retenu ici... Dit calmement Lea.

\- Oh... C'est vrai ? Vous y êtes allés ? C'était bien, comment va Darren ? Demanda Chris.

\- Oui désolée... mais on ne pouvait pas aller à NY sans voir Darren, tu comprends ? Soit disant passant, il va bien, même s'il est triste que tu ne lui parles plus aussi souvent qu'avant... Qu'est ce qui s'est passé Chris, pourquoi vous ne vous parlez presque plus ? Demanda, soucieuse Lea.

\- Hum, tu sais Will est très jaloux et le fait était que je m'entendais extrêmement bien avec Darren, il n'aimait déjà pas ça quand j'étais sur glee, mais après tout c'était quand même mon travail donc il n'avait rien à dire,mais une fois que ça s'est fini et bien... Il n'a pas supporté que j'ai encore ce besoin de passer des après-midi avec lui... ça m'a complètement saouler et j'ai préféré un peu m'éloigner de Darren pour arranger la situation... Termina en soufflant Chris.

\- Ton copain ne te mérite pas Christopher, nous savons tout deux que ce n'est pas en restant loin de Darren que tout va s'arranger... Sourit tristement Lea.

\- Mais ça va bientôt faire 5 ans que nous sommes ensemble... Je peux pas lui dire qu'il est chiant et qu'il faut qu'il arrête d'être complètement parano. J'ai pas envie de le perdre, il m'a tellement aidé et... Souffla douloureusement Chris.

\- Est-ce que tu l'aimes encore ? Demanda très sérieusement Lea.

\- Oui je crois, ce matin, tout allait bien, il y a des hauts et des bas, c'est normal non ?Se rassura Chris.

\- Oui c'est normal, sauf dans le cas où c'est toujours toi qui t'en prend la figure ? Pourquoi le laisses-tu jouer avec tes sentiments comme ça, ce n'est pas quelqu'un de mauvais mais il ne te fait pas toujours te sentir bien, ça fait combien ? 5 jours d'engueulade pour 3 jours de bonheur, c'est comme ça que tu t'imaginais ta vie de couple ? Continua Lea.

\- Non mais j'arrive pas à me dire rationnellement que j'irais mieux sans lui, je serais seul, comme quand j'étais au Lycée, face à la cruauté du monde et... Répondit dépité Chris.

\- Ecoute, je vois bien que ça te bouffe tout ça, et ça ne date pas d'aujourd'hui, tu ne penses pas que des fois, même si deux personnes s'aiment très fort, elles n'arrivent pas à vivre ensemble parce qu'une d'entre elles fait toujours souffrir l'autre... Ce n'est pas sain comme relation... Se risqua Lea.

\- Je sais... Enfin non je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus où j'en suis, des fois il m'énerve au plus haut point à s'énerver et à dire toute sorte de connerie et le lendemain, il revient tout penaud en s'auto-flagellant d'être un gros connard et de ne pas me mériter, j'ai l'impression de devoir gérer notre histoire d'amour pour deux. D'être quelqu'un qui fait une partie d'échecs tout seul. Enfin... Souffla Chris, il devait reprendre son souffle, ça faisait bien longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas remis ça dans la tête.

\- Tu ne penses pas qu'il serait bien que tu prennes de la distance pour faire la part des choses ? Tu peux vraiment prendre la décision que tu veux Chris. Si cette relation te rends mal, il faut que tu y réfléchisses plus sérieusement avant que ça te détruise,Sourit tristement Lea.

\- Oui tu as entièrement raison, et le pire c'est que je le sais tout ça. Bon n'en parlons plus aujourd'hui d'accord ? Dit Chris pour se reprendre, Comment ça va avec Matt ?Sourit-il.

\- Ça va bien, vraiment ! Répondit-elle en souriant, il me fait un bien fou, ne lève pas ce sourcil espèce de crétin, pas comme ça ! Non il me fait me sentir vivante et dieu sait que j'avais besoin de quelqu'un d'aussi compréhensif, à accepter que sa copine ne soit pas toujours bien dans la relation, qu'elle parte en pleurant car un moment lui rappelle son fiancé. Il n'a jamais rien dit, il s'est juste écarté et a attendu que ça passe, je me sens tellement bien à présent. Il m'a permis de surmonter des épreuves et je l'aime profondément rien que pour ça... Finit-elle rêveusement.

\- Oh je suis tellement heureux... Vraiment, tu sais qu'au début j'étais quelque peu triste que tu remplaces Cory, mais j'ai vite compris que j'étais qu'un gros con qui ne comprenais rien, tu ne le remplaçait pas, tu te reconstruisais... Sourit Chris.

\- Oh mais qu'est ce que je t'aime toi ! Rit-elle en le prenant dans ses bras.

\- Moi aussi Lea, moi aussi. Sourit Chris.

Après avoir fini de manger, ils partirent pour la plage, rien de mieux que de profiter du soleil, bien qu'il soit déconseillé de s'exposer au soleil à cette heure-ci. Chris se sentait bien avec Lea, elle ne le jugeait jamais, toujours ouverte et attentive pour une conversation. Elle était drôle et ça lui faisait du bien de passer du temps avec elle. Les heures de l'après-midi passèrent bien vite, et ce n'est qu'en fin d'après midi qu'ils se décidèrent à prendre le chemin du retour.

 _Tadaah ! Oui oui la suite arrivera bientôt, si la motivation y est toujours. Bisous !_


	3. Chapter 3

_Oui déjà de retour, j'avoue être inspirée en ce moment :) J'en profite bien entendu ! Ce chapitre, vous allez le voir, pose beaucoup de questions et concerne le couple de Chris. C'était assez compliqué à écrire car j'ai vraiment essayé que les questionnements ne tombent pas comme un cheveu sur la soupe, et il faut savoir également que l'histoire démarre quand les questionnements étaient déjà là, enfin on s'en fiche je parle trop là :P. Mais j'espère que vous apprécierez la dernière partie car j'ai mis du cœur à l'écrire.. Voilà :D Lisez-donc !_

 _Disclaimer :Je rappelle que tout cela est purement fictif, leur réelle vie privée ne nous regarde absolument pas et ce que vous lirez sort de mon imagination. Enjoy!_

 _FIN deuxième Chapitre:_

 _"Après avoir fini de manger, ils partirent pour la plage, rien de mieux que de profiter du soleil, bien qu'il soit déconseillé de s'exposer au soleil à cette heure-ci. Chris se sentait bien avec Lea, elle ne le jugeait jamais, toujours ouverte et attentive pour une conversation. Elle était drôle et ça lui faisait du bien de passer du temps avec elle. Les heures de l'après-midi passèrent bien vite, et ce n'est qu'en fin d'après midi qu'ils se décidèrent à prendre le chemin du retour."_

De retour chez lui, c'est tout naturellement que Chris proposa à Lea de boire un petit truc avec elle. Même si cet après-midi avait été riche en bonne humeur, la conversation concernant Will lui revenait en tête. Oui, il fallait vraiment qu'il y réfléchisse à tête reposée. Après avoir posé ses affaires dans l'entrée, il amena Lea jusqu'à l'îlot central de la cuisine. Attendant que son invitée soit assise, il proposa quelque chose à boire.

Tu veux quelque chose à boire ? Je pense que tu commences à connaître le contenu de mon bar, rit-il.

Hum une bière sans alcool, je ne voudrais pas avoir un accident en rentrant sourit-elle.

Pas soucis ma chère, je pense opter pour quelque chose de plus fort, une chance que je n'ai pas besoin de conduire... Sourit-il, c'était bien connu, Chris n'était pas quelqu'un qui était un grand buveur, et ne tenait pas l'alcool.

Il sortit donc une bière pour Lea et sa liqueur d'amande, ouais c'était désespéré comme action.

Ah bah merde alors, voilà que tu sors ta liqueur, est-ce mauvais signe ? Rit Lea.

Hum j'ai besoin de ne pas trop penser... Mais ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, je ne vais pas finir la bouteille maintenant ! Répondit-il malicieusement.

C'est n'est que quelque minutes plus tard que Will arriva devant chez lui. Il reconnu tout de suite la voiture de Lea. Il entra sans sonner.

Et bien je vois que tu as ramené de la compagnie mon cœur ! Sourit-il.

Oh William, ça faisait longtemps ! Sourit en retour Lea. Franchement, comment pourrait-on se douter qu'une personne aussi amicale et avenante pouvait être aussi connard avec son petit ami. Elle se leva pour embrasser amicalement William.

Oh Chris, je vois que tu as sorti la grande artillerie ! Rit-il en voyant la liqueur.

Et oui ! Répondit en souriant Chris.

Ils restèrent tout trois à discuter pendant un moment avant que Lea se lève et se prépare à partir.

Bon, je vais malheureusement devoir vous laisser, mon homme va m'attendre, Chris on se donne des nouvelles et William... A bientôt ? Sourit-elle en embrassant tendrement Chris et en faisant la bise à William.

Oui sans problèmes ma belle ! Répondit Chris en accompagnant Lea jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.

A peine l'eut-il fermé, que des bras l'enveloppèrent amoureusement. Will. Il se retourna pour lui sourire et se dégagea de l'étreinte.

Chriss... Soupira déçu Will.

Désolé bébé, j'ai pas encore fini mon verre, dit simplement Chris.

Super, tu me fais la gueule ? Questionna Will, lassé.

Bien sûr que non ! J'ai juste pas trop envie d'être câliné, sourit-il.

C'est nul comme réponse, qui n'a pas envie d'être câliné ? Reprit surpris Will.

Et bien moi apparemment. J'ai le droit non ? Demanda Chris.

Ouais. Bon donne-moi cette liqueur, j'en ai besoin aussi ! Tu viens juste de me repousser comme une vulgaire plante, soupira-il.

Chris acquiesça, c'était bien vrai. C'est ainsi qu'il passèrent le début de la soirée à boire, sans véritablement de raison finalement. Chris ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi il avait repoussé William. Enfin, ce n'est que dans les environs d'1h du matin passé, qu'ils se dirigèrent vers leur chambre commune, l'esprit bien loin de continuer ce qu'ils avaient délaissé ce matin.

Le lendemain, plus tôt que d'habitude, William se réveilla. Le lit était vide. Que pouvait bien faire Chris, levé a cette heure-ci ? Il entreprit de regarder dans leur salle de bain, adjacente à leur chambre, puis décida de descendre. Ce qu'il vit le surpris. Chris avait poussé la table basse du salon et faisait vraisemblablement du sport avec un casque sur les oreilles. Étrange. William décida de s'approcher doucement, et bien sûr, lorsqu'il toucha l'épaule de Chris, celui-ci sursauta.

Ah ! Will, mais qu'est ce que tu fais débout à cette heure-ci ? S'écria Chris, le casque encore vissé sur ses oreilles.

Sérieux ? Déjà enlève ça. Soupira Will en retirant brusquement le casque, Non mais Chris, tu es réellement en train de me demander ce que je fais ici, alors que toi tu... Mais qu'est ce que tu fous en fait ? Questionna Will.

Je fais du sport. Cette question était idiote, Souffla Chris en s'asseyant sur le canapé derrière lui.

Oh ça va, excuse-moi d'être choqué de te voir faire du sport, dans notre salon, à 5h du matin ! S'insurgea Will, en regardant sa montre.

Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, tu ronflais. Ça m'a saoulé. Je suis descendu boire quelque chose et je ne voulais plus remonter car j'étais sûr que tu aurais le même aspect que quand j'étais descendu, donc je me suis dit qu'il fallait mieux que mon insomnie soit utile. Expliqua simplement Chris, inconscient de son cynisme absolu.

D'accord... Bon je vais faire comme si je n'avais pas entendu les parties vraiment blessantes de ta phrase, et on va juste rester sur le fait que tu es complètement barge de faire ça à cette heure. Conclut Will, qui ne savait plus quelle réaction était appropriée dans cette situation surréaliste.

Pense ce que tu veux, je suis pas trop d'humeur là, j'ai pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit, dit Chris en se relevant.

Non mais je rêve, tu veux pas juste remonter te coucher et attendre demain pour faire ton truc là ? Se lassa Will.

Techniquement, demain est déjà aujourd'hui, et je reviendrais me coucher quand je voudrais. Sortit Chris en se retournant, coupant court à la conversation.

Très bien, fais ce que tu veux, j'y retourne moi. Dit William en secouant la tête.

Chris fut réveillé par les ronronnements de son chat sur ses jambes. C'était étrange. En effet, il se rappelait, et cela malgré l'alcool, avoir fermé la porte de sa chambre. Il se releva et faillit tomber contre la table basse. Donc non il n'était plus dans sa chambre. Il observa autour de lui, et aperçu son iPod et son casque au sol, tels deux détritus. Il regarda ensuite sa tenue de sport. Et merde, il s'en rappelait maintenant.

POV Chris.

Mais qu'est ce qui m'étais passé par la tête de faire du sport... Et cette couette, merde, je me souvenais avoir été vraiment abject avec Will et il m'avait sans doute recouvert de cette couverture en partant. Pour tout dire, j'étais vraiment soucieux hier soir, bien avant d'aller me coucher et le fait que Will ne me demande même si ça allait m'a profondément vexé. Et le voilà, qui se ramène, pendant que j'essaye de penser à autre chose qu'à notre couple dérivant vers une catastrophe, ouais ma réaction était disproportionnée mais j'ai détesté être dérangé.

Oui je m'en veux un peu quand même. Je suis peut être un connard mais pas totalement fini non plus. Le pire c'est que j'y crois encore à notre couple, des fois, je me réveille et je le trouve juste tendre et adorable et des fois non, mais ça c'est normal. Mais ce qu'on était au début n'a plus du tout la même saveur aujourd'hui, un peu comme si vous passiez d'une glace à la fraise maison à une glace arôme fraise. Ça représente le même fruit mais ça n'a pas la même saveur. Je vois mon amour pour will comme une glace aromatisé, et je me sens mal des fois d'avoir des pensées aussi cruel. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il souffre, je n'ai pas envie de souffrir en reprenant une place de célibataire dans la société, j'ai l'impression qu'il essaye de fermer les yeux sur ce qui nous arrive. Je ne sais pas comment font les autres couples lorsqu'ils n'arrivent plus à rallumer la flamme. Est-ce qu'ils arrêtent tout, tout d'un coup, et font ensuite comme si leurs années de vie commune n'avait pas quelque chose d'unique pour ensuite prétendre à nouveau connaître le parfait amour avec quelqu'un autre ? Je suis très perdu. J'ai envie d'avoir du temps pour avoir les idées au clair, pour voir s'il me manque encore quand je suis loin de lui, si j'ai encore envie d'entendre sa voix avant de m'endormir, si je me retourne dans la rue quand quelqu'un sent son parfum en espérant secrètement que ce soit lui, enfin si je ressens encore ce besoin irrésistible de retrouver son corps pour rattraper le temps perdu. Je vais regrouper mon courage, faire un appel au don si je n'en trouve pas assez mais je vais lui parler.

 _Oui, c'est déjà terminé, mais la suite arrivera, bientôt. Je suis bien inspirée, et j'ai hâte de l'écrire pour vous le partager :D Bisous !_

 _(Merci aux trois revieweuses qui m'ont laissé des reviews, c'est adorable :D)_


End file.
